Untitled
by Jeannie4eva
Summary: 7 years have past since Sarah defeated the Labyrinth. Now a successful Lawyer, who has all but given up on romance and true love is about to find, much to her dismay, that the Goblin King is back and more determined then ever. Destiny doesn't negotiate
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first Labyrinth Fan Fic. Of course I don't own any of the glorious characters and names that come from the movie. The first couple of chapters have been sitting on my computer for months and months and I have only now decided to put them up. Please review and tell me your thoughts on the story for if it is unliked then I will cease writing it. I hope you enjoy it. I love the movie Labyrinth and although I am currently writing another fan fic (a peter pan one) I wanted a change before I go back and finish it. A bit of writers block happening with it I'm afraid. Anyway I won't hold you up. Read away :)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Its been seven years since Sarah Williams stepped foot inside the mystical place which was the Goblin Kingdom. Now at 22 years of age and one of the top divorce lawyers in the city of New York, Sarah had little time to worry about her own life, and the visits from her once most dearest friends, Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo had become so rare that now they would only visit on her birthday. Not that they didn't want to come more often, but Sarah was often so busy that she just couldn't find the time. When she wasn't at the office or working on a case she used the extra time to go shopping for the things she needed and at times go out on a few dates. Her best friend (of the above-ground) Aven, was always telling her that she needed to find a good man to take care of her, someone that would spoil her rotten. Sarah's only response to those remarks however was that she had the chance once, but gave it up for much more important things. It was true that she had been tempted to take such magical offers when they were presented to her at just 15 years old but as she told herself over and over again, Toby's life was of far greater importance then her own happiness.

As the years passed, the memories of the Labyrinth and all its mysteries were dimming, she worked herself so hard that it was almost impossible to think of anything at all. For a few years after her encounter with the Goblins, every night would be filled with wonderful dreams, ball-gowns and music, romance and happiness. There would be times where the goblin King himself would dance with her until morning light and even then not wish to let her go. Yet as each dream drew to its close, Sarah was reminded that a dream was all it was, and all it was ever going to be.

* * *

It was early on a Saturday morning when Sarah heard a knock at the door. Furious that she had to get out of bed, she threw on her dressing

gown and slowly made her way to the source. The knocking came again, only making her crankier so with no grace at all she unlocked and flung

open the door.

'What?!' The delivery boy standing opposite her looked a little scared at the reaction but quickly recovered.

'Miss Sarah Williams?'

'Unfortunately.' She grumbled rubbing her eyes impatiently.

'I have a delivery.' After receiving her signature, he handed Sarah a large box, wrapped in the fanciest paper she had ever seen.

'Have a nice day.' He added before getting the door shut in his face.

Walking back towards the lounge room Sarah was about to open the box before the phone rang leaving her to throw up her arms in frustration.

'What is wrong with the world!' Placing the box on the coffee table she picked up the phone.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARLING!!!' Karen's voice beamed.

'Oh... Oh my gosh I had forgotten! Thank you Karen, I honestly didn't remember! I've been so busy!'

'Oh no sweat heart, you are working yourself to hard! You need a holiday. Your Father wants a quick word, hang on.'

Laughing at the excitement in Karen's voice Sarah waited happily. Her bad mood of a few minutes ago forgotten.

'Happy birthday my girl!'

'Thanks Dad, surprised you remembered!'

Laughing, Robert Williams sighed, he hadn't spoken to his daughter for almost a month.

'Of course I remembered Sarah, why wouldn't I?'

Feeling rather silly now Sarah tucked a loose strand of long black hair behind ear.

'Because I didn't. I totally forgot, but it is no big deal, as Karen said I have been working very hard recently.'

The silence lasted a few seconds but it was long enough for Sarah to realise that her Father was a little concerned.

'Toby wants to speak to you, I have to go Darling but we will see you later on for lunch right? I trust you remembered that we were coming over?'

'Yes absolutely, am looking forward to it! Bye Dad, love you.'

'Love you to Sarah.'

Smiling as she waited for Toby to pick up the phone she remembered the last time she saw him. He had just gotten home from school and she

had surprised him on the front porch of the house. It was the day after his birthday and being upset she couldn't get there a day earlier she

bought him the biggest toy water gun set she could find. After being quickly forgiven by her little brother she spent most of the afternoon being

soaked by him!

'Sarah!!! Happy birthday! I got you a present!' The little boy shouted happily.

'Oh Toby you didn't have to get me anything! What is it?!' She laughed.

'Its... I can't tell you! It's a surprise!'

'Fair enough sweety, well I'm looking forward to getting it!'

'Mum wants me off the phone now but I'll see you later, k?'

'Absolutely!'

Waiting a few seconds, Sarah heard her Step Mothers voice once more.

'Sarah, we will be over around 11, don't worry about anything, its your day to be pampered!'

Laughing again Sarah smiled broadly, she never realised how much she missed her family until she had them on the phone.

'See you then, Karen. Love you.'

'Love you to!'

After hanging up the phone Sarah realised just how much she had grown up. Karen was no where near the evil tyrant she once thought and

although the days of dreaming about magical lands and Goblin Kings was wonderful, she knew that the only way to live a normal life was to let it

go. Surprisingly enough, a sadness swept over her. It took a couple of years to let go of the Labyrinth and the dreams she left behind there but

she still had Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus. They were the only things from that magical world that she refused to give up. They visited her on her

birthday every year. Three of the best friends she had ever known.

It took about 15 minutes for Sarah to have a quick shower and make herself a coffee. Placing her hair in a high pony tail, and dressing in a pretty

blue sun-dress that she found at the back of her wardrobe, Sarah felt that today was going to be a great day.

Just as she was about to sit down and finish her coffee another knock came at the door.

'Sarah!!! Open the door! I'm starving and need to raid your fridge!'

Smiling broadly, Sarah immediately recognized the voice of Aven. Strolling to the door she opened it to find herself instantly embraced in a bear

hug.

'Happy birthday sweet heart! 22! wow you are so old!'

'I'm younger then you!' Sarah laughed closing the door as Aven dashed to the kitchen.

'Lets not mention that small detail, okay?' She replied grinning. After taking out a tub of ice cream she sat herself up on the kitchen bench and

started eating away with a spoon she pulled roughly out of a draw.

'How can you eat ice cream at 7:30 in the morning and still look good enough to be on the cover of vogue magazine?!'

'Vogue magazine? I wish! So are you sure I can't convince you to come to my family home this weekend, you would have the best time?'

Sarah sat down sighing.

'Sorry Aven, my family are coming over soon and when they leave I am going to have to get back to working on this new case of mine. It never

ends!'

Sarah could see the annoyance in Aven's eyes, why she didn't know.

'You need to have a break sometime Sarah, you are thinner than usual, so clearly you aren't eating right.'

Not bothering to argue cause she knew she would lose, Sarah just sat there drinking her coffee.

'What's that?' Aven asked pointing at the box that Sarah still hadn't opened.

'Hmm? Oh I forgot about that, it was dropped off before.'

Aven jumped off the bench and ran over to the box, looking excited.

'Well open it!'

knowing that it would be from her boyfriend 'Will', she knew she should be excited, however these days that simply wasn't the case. Truth be

told, as nice as Will was, she felt nothing when he was around her. No spark, no skip of a heartbeat, no anything. Then again as Sarah kept

reminding herself, this was the real world, and true love that you read about in stories didn't exist. A bond of friendship and even attraction was

as close as she would ever get.

Tearing open the paper and lifting the lid off of the box, Sarah couldn't contain her amusement when she saw another box inside the bigger one.

Taking the lid off this one she broke out laughing as she found yet another box inside that one. This box however was quite small. Placing it in her

lap, Sarah lifted the lid and let out a gasp. Inside was a beautiful gold necklace.

'Oh my gosh, it's lovely!' Looking for a card she found one stuck to the base of the lid.

_My dearest Sarah,_

_I don't by gifts often, _

_but I will gladly make an exception._

_When I saw this necklace I knew _

_that it was made to be worn_

_by no one else but you._

_Love forever,_

_Will_

'Oh that is so sweet! Here!' Aven demanded, taking the necklace from her and putting it around Sarah's neck. 'I still don't like him though.' She

added laughing. As much as Aven had tried to get Sarah to go out with men, she was always unimpressed with the ones that she chose.

'It's lovely.' Sarah smiled. As Aven happily danced around the room reading the card over and over again, Sarah walked to the mirror to see her

reflection.

As she looked at the gift she knew she should be over the moon. It was beautiful and Will obviously cared deeply for her to buy such an

extravagant gift. However all thoughts were blank, she didn't know why but no emotion was stirring at all.

* * *

The day was drawing to a close, Sarah hadn't had so much fun on her birthday in years! Her family had brought enough food to feed a small

country, it was the first big meal she had eaten in weeks. When it came time for presents, Toby made Sarah close her eyes and hold out her

hands.

'This is from me! Mummy paid for it but I chose it!' As she opened her eyes, Sarah felt faint, she saw what her brother had placed in her hands. It

was a little ornament in the shape of a goblin.

'Oh my, Toby it's wonderful!' She lied, ever since Sarah had rescued Toby from the Labyrinth, the child had a fascination with goblins. She had

hoped it would pass with time but the older he got, the more interested Toby became.

Smiling widely for the boy, Sarah gave him a big hug!

'I'll cherish it forever! Thank you Toby.'

'Sarah this is from us, we know that you have been working very hard lately and that you are in desperate need of a good break, so here you

are.' Holding out her hand Karen gave her step daughter an envelope which Sarah slowly opened while watching the smiling faces of her parents.

'I... I can't except this.' Sarah stuttered looking at the cheque for $5,000.

'You have no choice in the matter my dear, besides its yours anyway. You're Step Mother and I have been saving it for a rainy day for you. We

think you need it now more then ever.'

Looking up at Karen and her Father with wide teary eyes, Sarah didn't know what to say. She didn't need the money, not really, her job paid well,

and her apartment was all she could have wanted.

'What do you mean its mine anyway?'

'It was meant to be given to you on your 21st, but we decided to wait until you could spend it on things you wanted, not things you needed.'

Robert replied looking anxious.

Sarah at that moment stood up and gave them both a big hug and kiss.

'Thank you so much, both of you.'

After all was finished and Robert and Karen had said their goodbye's, Toby took Sarah by the hand after telling his Parents he would be right

down, and led her into the lounge room.

'Sarah I have something else for you.' The boy stated, pulling something from his backpack.

'You didn't have to get me anything else Toby, what you gave me already is perfect.'

'This isn't from me Sarah, it's from a friend. He wanted you to have it back. He says you need to remember what it is that you want.'

Sarah was getting a little nervous now. Taking the gift from the boys hands she started unwrapping it, but stopped as Toby said goodbye and

dashed from the room with a cheeky smile.

'What is he up to?' She wondered amused as she sat down to finish the unwrapping.

Casting aside the paper Sarah looked closely at what it was. Jumping from her chair, she threw it to the ground with a small yelp.

It was a small red covered book. A very familiar one.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So there is the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review! xoxoxox


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter. Much shorter then the first but I didn't see the need to draw out what people are clearly waiting for :) Remember that this is my first Labyrinth story so please no flames. Cheers!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was now coming close to midnight and Sarah had not gone near the book which was still laying on the floor.

'What the hell could he want?!' She muttered to herself as she was pouring yet another cup of coffee. Unable to sleep Sarah had been pacing

back and forth ever since her family had left, only stopping to make coffee, change the channel on the television (which she wasn't even

watching) and stare warily at the little red book.

'Oh this is silly, he isn't back, Toby was playing a simple trick on his big Sister and after a good night sleep it will all be back to normal. Still not

feeling tired however, Sarah turned off the T.V, picked up the book that she had been reading over the previous days, and sat down to try and

finally finish it. Her eyes had begun to slowly close, the tiredness finally starting to over power her, however before Sarah could fall completely

asleep, she heard the clock start to chime. Not thinking much of it she dragged herself out of the chair and started walking to her bedroom, that

was until she heard the most terrifying sound. There was a thirteenth chime. Standing frozen to the spot, Sarah glanced up at the clock only to

see nothing out of the ordinary, there were 12 numbers, everything seemed fine. Casting her fear aside as nothing more then an overworked

imagination Sarah continued the way to her room, when finally it happened. Everything went dark. Hearing the wind start to pick up outside,

Sarah made her way slowly back to the lounge room, she always kept matches on the book case, but as she was feeling for them, Sarah realised

they weren't there. Perhaps she had moved them, so moving her hand across another shelf, she tried again.

When she was about to give up, Sarah's hand felt something else lying upon the shelf, picking it up, she walked to the window so as the

moonlight might help her to see what it was. It took but a moment, yet Sarah thought she may have been standing there forever. In her hand

was a crystal, a perfectly round, one of a kind crystal. Only once in her life had she ever seen something like that before...

All of a sudden the windows sprung open, making Sarah jump backwards in fright. The wind was so brutal that before she knew it, Sarah had

tripped over some objects that had been scattered over the floor. Landing hard against the ground, hair flying all about her face and the crystal

she was holding now gone from her hand, Sarah didn't know what to. Not that she had much time to think about it.

As quickly as the thunderous winds had started they ceased. The lights had not come back on but there was something about the room now that

sent a shiver up her spine. Looking up from where she lay, Sarah's heart almost stopped. Standing with his hands on his hips, a gleam of

satisfaction in his eyes and dressed in the same attire as he was the first time he visited her room, was none other then the Goblin King.

'Shall I help you up, Sarah? Or do you prefer to lay yourself down in front of me?' His smirk only widened, but his words were enough to make

Sarah jump up into a standing position.

'What are you doing here? Get out!' Her voice was more of a whisper then she would have liked but he had still heard her.

'My dear child, why should I leave?' Walking a few steps closer to her the Goblin King couldn't help but be stunned at what a beautiful woman she

had grown in to. 'I just got here.'

'I am no longer a child Goblin King, I want you gone.'

'Sarah, don't defy me,-'

'Why not? I did so well at it last time.' The words had left her mouth before she could stop them. Jareth's eyes darkened for a mere second before

returning to normal. Closing the gap slowly, he had backed Sarah into a corner of the room. Her back hit the wall with an unexpected thud,

leaving the young woman to gasp loudly at the impact. Trying to side step him, Jareth simply put both arms up on either side of her so Sarah had

no where to go.

'Such ugly words, from such beautiful lips.'

He was leaning in so close that Sarah could hardly breath. What was he doing here? And why was he acting the way that he was?

'Please leave me alone, its been 7 years, I have grown up now, I have forgotten all about the Labyrinth and what happened there. Can't you

except that I just want to lead a normal life?'

'Ah Sarah,' Stroking a loose strand of hair from her face, Jareth couldn't help but notice her slight tremble. 'I think we both know that that's not

the case. You haven't forgotten anything about the Labyrinth, and you certainly haven't forgotten me.'

'What would you know about it?!' She tried to push him away but he held firm.

'I know a lot more then you think Sarah. Don't pretend with me.'

Staring wide eyed and slightly open mouthed at him, Sarah was confused.

'I don't know what you are talking about. I do know however that unless you have something important to say to me, then I must insist you leave

me alone. Or perhaps you have forgotten that you have no power over me!' Her words were braver then she felt and she felt sure that they had

angered her intruder. Yet no amount of words were going to stop the King of the Goblins collecting what he should have done so many years

before.

'I will make this brief you silly girl, I am here for you. You are coming with me. Back to the Goblin City where you belong.' At her look of utter

disbelief and horror, Jareth pushed himself away from the wall and walked back into the middle of the room, leaving Sarah to stand where she

was completely dumbstruck.

'Since you defeated my Labyrinth, you have been living quite unhappily. With each day past, you wished for more adventure, more mystery, and

dare I say it, more romance.'

Pausing but a moment to see the slight rise of red to her cheeks Jareth then continued.

'I have waited seven long years for you Sarah, and now that I am here, you will not escape me again.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At present I am yet to write another chapter but will do so quickly if I find at least one person who likes this story. So if you want to see more then please review. Cheers xoxoxo


End file.
